A Tough Life
by MarieCullen112108
Summary: Bella is a now a junior in high school when her best friend's brother, Edward, acually notices her for who she is. But when a new girl comes around... what is going to happen? I'm really bad a summerys! A little OCC BxE,AxJ My first fanfic RxR please!


**The wonderful charcters of the fanfic are all Stephenie Meyer**

**GOD I WISH EDWARD WAS REALLY!**

* * *

"Dang Bella whoever did this must really want to take you to the dance! It's only the first day back and you have a people wanting to ask you to the winter dance!" Alice said pointing at a neat pile of small gifts at the bottom of my locker. "Oh, oh and there's a note open it! Open them please I want to know who the lucky guy is!"

" If you shut up then maybe I will. Please remember that we're still in school now and yelling is no longer an option. I don't really feel like the _whole _student population knowing about this yet. I don't know why I should even bother though. I mean it's me we're talking about here" I said to by best pixie-like friend in the whole world. I loved her to death but everything she says everyone ends up knowing. It's like they have her bugged…

"Ok, ok just open the note it will tell you what the presents are for. And you really didn't see how many guys were checking you out this summer, did you?" she whisper, squealed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and reached down to open the letter. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_This is a special note from me to you_

_Please take your time,_

_And open your presents in order._

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12_

_It will ask a question ._

_When you have your answer,_

_Call the phone number in the last present._

_Love…_

" Omg! Bella hurry open them if you don't I'll scream!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Ok hold on." I said as I put the note into book bag. I grab the first present and opened it. A small piece of paper fell out with _Bella _written on it. The other presents were the same except with a different word on each of the pieces. So far Alice and I had: _Bella will you go to the winter dance with me?_. I had only a two boxes left to open and I was beyond excited. I was so excited that my hands were shaking, even though I knew the guy would be a complete nerd. I reached for the 11th box. Alice didn't even make a noise as I slowly reached for it.

I opened the box and read the paper.

_-Edward Cullen_

" I knew it!" Alice yelled " He's been locked in his room since Monday! Why didn't I make the connection when he asked me if you had a date yet! I didn't even bother to listen 'cause it's only _August!_ Ugh I'm so stupid!" When she finished she had acquired a very reasonably sized audience. Including, to my silent horror, her brother, Edward Cullen.

" What do you say? Do you?" he asked smiling down at me. All I could do was stand there, he really had no idea what he did to people, and silently curse myself for acting stupid. As the seconds past I was taken out of my daze by his smile fading and him saying " I see, umm, I guess I better be going to class" He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled running after him. Not caring that there was still a very large group of people watching this scene unfold. Edward stopped and turn around, sadness in his eyes." Sorry about that. I was just taken aback."

" Why?"

" I never thought you would ever want to go to a dance with someone like me, I mean you're my friend but I never-"

He cut me off "You really don't see yourself clearly do you? The dance isn't for 3 months but I needed to ask you early because there are, or was, about 10 other guys wanting to do what I just did. I'm going to get hell for it too, but I don't care cause I want… you"

"Wow, umm, well I was just going to call you and tell you yes but Alice just messed that plan up." I laughed. It took him awhile to comprehend what I was saying. When he did a huge smile lit up is face, making it even more beautiful then it was before.

" Awesome! I can't wait. I'll see you at lunch." he said walking away

* * *

**Omg so this is my very first fan fic!! I'm excited if you don't review there will be no story so.... RxR**


End file.
